The First Hunger Games
by Lillypad0984
Summary: This is the first time that the Hunger Games were ever played! Also there is an interesting twist what if this were Katniss's realitve that was playing in the games? RATED T FOR VIOLENCE!
1. Welcome to the Games

**The First Hunger Games:**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

I watch on TV as the cameras show the capitol. They are out of control screaming their heads off. They're rioting again. I wince back as I see one of the camera men get tackled bye a crazed person. My mom shuts the TV off.

My mom hugs me close to her chest. I lean my head back against her shoulder feeling safe in her arms. My name is Sapphire and I live in district 7 and I am 12 years old. The capitol is getting out of control lately and everyone is scarred about what the President is going to do about it

My little sister Juniper who is only 10 comes over and hugs me. She doesn't get what is going on but she knows its not good. I put on a smile just for her because I don't want her to worry about mom and me.

That night after my mom puts me and Juniper to bed I have a nightmare I'm not sure what its about but I do know I wake up screaming in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down my face. Juniper is snuggled up next to me I throw my arms over her body never wanting to let her go and fall back asleep our cheeks touching.

Juniper and me walk to school the next day like everything is normal but I know and my friends know that people in the capitol were probably shot last night. That was the presidents last resort just one major shoot out. I knew things were going to start to change soon and they did I realized later that day when the made the announcement at lunch.

"This is a message from the capitols president!" The peacekeeper calls out. Peacekeepers keep the peace in the districts. "President Snow wants all of you to turn on your TV's at sundown and watch the news" I blink in surprise is that it? No violence? I breathe a sigh of relief maybe President Snow's ways have changed I think. Later I find out just how wrong I am.

"The Hunger Games!" President Snow starts off the news later that night. _Hunger Games?_ I think _is this some kind of joke?_ _How is a game going to stop the rioting in the capitol? _But President Snow continues as though everything he is saying is completely normal. "The Hunger Games are a series of games in which two children from each district, one girl and one boy, compete" My eyes are glued to the screen compete? What would President Snow mean by compete?

"There can only be one winner" he says _Oh no _I know what he's going to say before he even says it "The children will be thrown into the arena where they will fight to the death until only one child is remaining" He says I'm finding it hard to breathe not believing what I'm hearing _Fight to the death?! Are they really that cruel? _I feel my eyes tear up as he just keeps talking I want to look away but I can't.

"The winner though will be prized with great honor and will be moved to a new place in their district called Victors Village and will have money and food for as long as they can imagine" He smiles as though the thought of this may make one happy. "Kids ages 12 to 18 will be legible for the games" he takes a dramatic pause "There will be reaping day in which the names will be chosen out of a wheel with each of the child's name on a slip of paper but as you grow older your name is added one more time every year" I stare at the screen _Every year until I'm 18? _I close my eyes not wanting to think about my name being called.

"There is only one rule in this game" He says looking directly at the camera "Kill or be killed let the 1st hunger games begin"

**REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOOOOO! :D Constuctive critsiam is ok but try not to be too hurtful! This is my first story! I update every friday but since I just started I will update some more chapters YEA MEEEE!**


	2. The Reaping

My mom screams and I feel the first tears begin to fall down my cheeks. _There will be 25 deaths each year _I realize _the murder of 25 innocent teenagers_. I know my mom is crying because she is afraid I will get chosen I'm afraid that one of my friends or somebody I know will be chosen or _even Juniper. _I shiver at that thought but she isn't legible for another 2 years I remind my self and let out a small sigh of relief.

I hug my mom telling her it's going to be all right and that there is nothing to worry about. The chances of me being chosen are highly unlikely but possible. Tonight I put Juniper to bed since my mom is a wreck even though I calmed her down a bit when I told her the chances of me being picked was almost impossible.

I tuck Juniper in and she glances up at me her emerald green eyes are wide as they stare into mine "Your… your not going to go are you Sapphy?" She asks. Sapphy was the nickname she gave me long ago when she was just a baby and she could not pronounce Sapphire or sister so she came up with the name Sapphy its been stuck with me ever since "No I'm staying right here" I smile at her and kiss her forehead before climbing into bed with her and hold her hand until her breathing steadies out and I know she is asleep.

I fall asleep soon after Juniper and again I have the same nightmare. But the difference is this time I see someone standing above me with a large knife ready to slit my throat. I scream as the knife comes across making a large gash which blood immediately begins to pore out of. I wake up panting the sun is high in the sky and I blink my eyes trying to clear the vision from my mind. Then I remember its Reaping day.

I see my mom has already laid out a pretty sky blue dress on my bed. I quickly wash my hair and body from the fountain out back. My long brown hangs wet down my back as I slip on the dress and I have to admit I don't think I look that bad I smile at my reflection. Once my hair dries it begins to curl. Little ringlets hang right down past my shoulders. I sigh as I realize I'm just getting dressed up to see people sent off to their deaths. I blink away the tears and stand up tall. I'm ready.

The walk to the town center feels like it takes forever even though it's probably only been 5 minutes. When we get to the town center my stomach does a summersault I look over to where all the other 12-year-old children are standing. They all look nervous just like me. I spot out my friends in the crowd and they wave me over. I look at my mom and quickly kiss her on the cheek and hug my sister before heading over towards my friends Cherry and Fera.

We all smile sad smiles at each other knowing that one of us could be chosen. I'm thinking the worst that I don't even realize we've begun until the lady up front who had crazy blue hair calls out "Ladies first!" and spins the wheel. I glance up at it as it spins round and round before beginning to slow down. _Please don't be me please don't be me! _I chant in my mind. The lady takes a small slip of paper out of the spinning ball and smiles.

My name is one in hundreds the odds of me getting picked are so slim that its almost impossible I will. And those are all the reasons why the lady standing up front calls out "Sapphire Everdeen" Its me.


	3. My last goodbyes

**Thanks to Kevin who was my first reviewer!!!!! :D **

**Disclaimer: OMG I still don't own the hunger games! **

I take a few shaky steps up to the stage where the lady with the crazy blue hair grins at me but I see something flash through her eyes. Sympathy? I didn't think anyone in the capitol had any sympathy and these games just prove my point.

I here an agonized scream from the crowd and I know it must be my mom. I don't look her way though I just stare straight ahead trying hard not to cry.

"Now its time to choose our mail tribute!" The lady with blue hair calls out as she spins the ball then picks out a name. "Lucas Hart" she calls out. _No… _I think. A very strong, gruff, 16 year old boy comes up and stands by me. I know this boy. At school he was known as the bully he would push little kids down and beat up on kids his own age. But I knew it wasn't because he was mean. _Flashback_

_My mom had asked me to go and bye a roll of bandages from the little store down the street. How was I supposed to know that the store belonged to Lucas Hart and his family? It was pretty late and as I was walking down I thought I herd yelling from inside the store. Not wanting to interrupt anything I peeked through the back window just in time to see Lucas's dad hit him across his head. My eyes grew round and I saw Lucas's eyes meet mine. His bright blue eyes started into my green ones. This was why he was such a bully at school I realize he is beat up at home just like he beats up on those other kids! I take off sprinting back to my house as fast as I can._

_End of flashback. _The lady tells Lucas and me to shake hand. I realize how tiny my palm is compared to his. He grasps my hand so tightly it almost hurts. I quickly pull it away and give it a small shake to make sure I can still feel it. I here a couple of amused laughs from the audience. But this is no time for laughing. I can tell that everyone in district 7 thinks that Lucas will win. I can also tell they all think I don't stand a chance that I wont even make it through the first hour. I'm determined to prove them wrong.

The peacekeepers shove Lucas and me over to the justice building. I hope I get to say goodbye to my family one last time before going off to the capitol. They each bring us to our own separate rooms where we will wait for whoever wants to say goodbye to come. I wait just a few minutes before Juniper burst through the doors tears are streaming hard down her face "Sapphy nooo you can't go!" she sobs into my dress making a wet spot where her face was. "I'm… sorry Juniper," I say. I feel as though I broke a promise to her. I promised I would not leave that I would stay right here in district 7. But now I can't keep that promise.

Juniper looks up at me "You will try right? You will come home I know you will!" Juniper says hugging me even more tightly than Lucas had squeezed my hand. _Lucas. _I think _I wonder if anyone is even going to say goodbye to him. _This thought hits me hard and I feel terrible its not fair for him to have his parents beating on him like that so I look at my mom and say "I want you to say goodbye to Lucas as well" she looks up at me a startled and confused look on her face "Its my last wish" I whisper to her not wanting Juniper to here because I think me and my mom both know I'm not coming back. She nods her head then a moment that was over to soon and the peacekeepers are calling them out.

I hug them each one last time "I love you" I say, "I love you too" they replied. I smile as them and the first tears start to fall Juniper wipes one off my face "You'll come back I know it" she says before walking out with mom. I wait to see if anyone else comes in and they do. Its Cherry and Fera. They and crying hysterically and both of them fling their body's on me crying and telling me that they love me so much "Don't go" Fera whispered "Yea" Cherry said "Stay here with us!" but all three of us know I can't "I'm sorry" I say looking down hugging them each one last time hoping that my death on the screen their watching wont be so painful the last thing I want is for them to see me with my head cut off my body I would much rather just die from hunger or lack of water.

I shake my head clear of these thoughts. "No!" I say out loud "Your going to win and going to see your sister again!" I hiss at myself wanting to make me believe it. Then I feel somebody grab my arm it's a peacekeeper. He leads me towards the train that will carry me off to my death.


	4. Grand Entrance

**DISCLAMIER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SURPRISE SURPRISE!**

Everything about the train is nice. The seats, the rooms, and the food. But it all seems so different to me. Lucas and me haven't talked once since we got on the train. We've eaten meals together but we never talked.

The first night on the train was terrible. I woke up screaming the nightmare had come back to me more vivid than ever before. Two people who worked on the train ran into my room. I think they thought that I was trying to kill myself _as if! _They brought me warm milk to calm me down and that's when I started crying. "I want to go home!" I whimpered to one of the ladies.

"I know" she said, "I know" she held my hand while I cried and let me lay my head on her lap. She brushed her fingers through my hair and eventually I fell back asleep. When I woke up sunshine was shining through the window and it looked as though the lady may have tucked me into bed. I slipped out of the covers and pulled my robe tightly over me. I shuffled down the hallway to where the meal room was and saw that Lucas and the lady with the blue hair were already sitting down eating.

I had recently found out that the lady with the blue hair's name was Abby. "Well look like someone had a late start" Abby smiled as I pulled out a seat and sat down. Lucas didn't look up from what he was eating. I wanted to roll my eyes at Abby and tell her to get a life but instead I said "How long until we get to the capitol?" as if I really wanted to know. Abby looked at me a confused expression played on her face she lifted up her hand and started counting her finger. This time I really did roll my eyes _do capitol people even go to school? _I wondered.

Abby looked at me and said "About another day or so when you wake up tomorrow we will be in the capitol" she grinned a huge grin. I turned away and went back to eating my breakfast.

I can't even express how amazed I was that Abby had _actually _been right and the next morning when I woke up we were pulling into the capitol. I had never seen a bigger or beautiful place. The buildings were huge and there were people everywhere! I stared in amazement. Abby came into my room "Oh your already awake! Great!" she said "Right this way" Abby grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the room. "You and Lucas will both be handed off to your prep team now for your grand entrance!" she said clapping her hands together as though it were the most exciting thing.

Abby hands me over to my prep team once of them winces when she sees me _gee thanks! _I think. But the man who is obviously in charge gives me a warm smile. "She'll be beautiful once were done Monique," he says turning to the women who had winced when she saw me. The man whose name turned out to be Strip led me to a chair we he had me sit down. First they took tape and anything with hair on it except for my hair and eyes brows was ripped off my body.

It hurt but I didn't complain I didn't want to sound like a baby. Soon once my eyebrows were plucked to perfection they led me over to a huge shower with many buttons. They stripped me naked and told me to get in. They pressed lots of buttons and warm water poured down on me. I had never had a shower this good before with lavender soap and heated water it felt so great I almost forgot why I was here.

Once I was done with the shower and rapped in a very warm robe. Strip inspected my hair. It was begging to dry and the ringlets were starting to form. He smiled "Your hair is beautiful" he said as he twirled one of the ringlets around his finger. "I have the perfect idea for you" he smiled before pulling out a large box.

District 7 is the tree district and Strip definitely knew that. He began to almost sew flowers into my hair, which he had tinted ever so slightly a green color. The flowers were so pretty and smelled so good I couldn't help but smile. Then Strip dusted my entire body with a little sparkle and gave me a brown dress that went all the way to the bottom of my feet. _Like roots _I think getting his idea. "Are you ready to see?" he asks me I nod my head yes and then he spins his chair around so I'm facing a large mirror.

I gasp. Is that girl really me? She looks beautiful, no that can't even describe it she looks… gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. I whirl around in the chair and fling my arms around Strip "Thank you so much!" I say hugging him tightly. He smiles and pats my back "Anytime kid" he says.

Abby leads us to the entrance of where Lucas and me will make our grand entrance as the tributes of district 7. I have to admit when I saw Lucas… well lets just say he was something of a looker. Abby was crying, "You look so beautiful!" she says blowing her nose in a tissue. I roll my eyes _drama queen!_ The trumpet sounds and I know its time for me and Lucas to make our entrance.

I'm so surprised when Lucas takes my hand in his I almost jump away from his touch. But I don't. His hand is so much softer than when he first shook it at the reaping. I look at him and I realize he is looking at me as well. I give him a small smile but he just turns his head away. I hope I didn't offend him. The trumpet sounds once more then we enter. The crowd cheers and calls out our names well Lucas's name not mine I don't think even the people in the capitol think I stand a chance.

Me and Lucas run right up to the stage where were supposed to go holding hands all the way. Even when were up on the stage Lucas doesn't let go. Actually he squeezes it harder as though telling me to not let go either. We listen to President Snow go on and on about the rules of the game. I get so bored listing to him speak.

Thankfully he is soon over and we can leave. They head us back to the place where we will be staying until the games begin. I notice me and Lucas are still holding hands. I look at him but he keeps his eyes lowered not making eye contact. I blush slightly but keep my gaze fixed ahead. We don't say one thing until we get to the building. That's when finally Lucas drops my hand. It feels cold with out his warm fingers wrapped around it.

He steps out of the car and puts a big smile on for the cameras. I do the same acting as though I'm the happiest girl in the world. I walk inside and what the capitol calls and Avox leads me up to my room where I change and place the flowers carefully on my bedside table. I fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be a long day.


	5. Training

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Sorry if these chapters are kind of boring but DON'T worry they WILL get more exciting!!!!!**

I rolled over on my bed and my eyes popped open it was Abby standing right above me. Her huge eyes were glazing down into mine. I screamed and Abby jumped away. I shot out of bed like a rocket "Wha… what are you doing here?" I asked still dazed. "We have to practice for your interview!" Abby said getting straight to the point she pushed me out of bed and said, "We need to have an approach for you to come in at" she said looking at me with narrowed eyebrows. "Wait don't I get breakfast first?" I asked "No you overslept" Abby said still looking at me.

She smiled and snapped her fingers "Got it!" she smiled. Abby had me sit down on a bed and look her straight in the eyes "We want you to come out as innocent so people wont want to go for you straight away" she explained. I glared at her wasn't being a _12 year old innocent enough? _I wondered but to Abby I was guessing not. Abby and me practiced for hours over hours before she said, "Alright were done good luck at your interview tomorrow" she said, "Wait tomorrow!?" I burst out "I thought we did all that practice because it was _today" _I said emphasizing today. "Heavens no silly" she grinned at me "Today you have training good luck with that too!" she closed the door.

_Training? _I wondered. I knew it couldn't be good. I shivered not out of coldness but out of fear. I quickly got dressed before heading down stairs for lunch. Lucas, Abby, and Strip were all already sitting down at the table. "So you guys have training today," Strip explained. Lucas and me nodded our heads. "Okay well here is what is going to happen" Strip began "You have this whole afternoon to practice and see what your good at then later tonight you go into the training center alone-" I cut him off "Alone?" I snapped "You mean were going to be with the other tributes the first time?" I was almost screaming I was so not ready to see the other tributes yet let alone watch them practice how they were going to kill me!

"Yes" Strip said as though it were completely normal. "As I was saying you will go in alone and show the Gamemakers what you can do then they will give you a score out of 24, 24 being the best and 0 being the worst. We all clear on that?" Strip asked I nodded my head. I felt num all over I wasn't ready for this!

Abby and Strip led us to the elevator that would take us down to the training room. I wanted to hold Luca's hand on the way down but there was no way I would ever admit that. So we just stood silently. Once we got to the bottom since only gamemakers were aloud to watch Abby and Strip had to go back upstairs. Which left Lucas and me with all the other 24 tributes. The gamemakers told us to begin to train. Immediately every kid, including Lucas, ran over to the weapons station. I was never good with any weapons. So instead I headed over to the wild plants and berries station. The man seemed glad to have someone over at his station. He was very nice to me and taught me all about what wild berries looked like and how to be careful which ones I ate because they could be deadly if eaten and the man was almost certain that there would be berries that could kill you if eaten in the games.

I thanked him and moved on to another station. It was tying knots. The man at that station showed me how to tie some simple knots I was surprised that I was quite good at this station. He told me that I had gotten all the basics so we moved on too much harder ones. I nailed them all. The man was so surprised. He taught me how to make snares as well which I was just as good at as tying the knots. I smiled knowing this skill would help me in the games.

I looked over and realized that almost everybody was still at the weapon station. I saw a boy from district 1 I think throw and axe and chop a dummy's head right off its body. I shivered and moved onto the climbing station. The women there taught me how to climb trees, which she said I was very good at. I told her I was from district 7 and that I spent a lot of time climbing trees. She smiled and nodded her head at this. I grinned. We only had half an hour left and I decided to finally try the weapons station.

I could see the other tributes giving me cold stares as I walked by. _If looks could kill_ I thought _I would be dead right now. _First I tried picking up an axe. It was so heavy I almost dropped it. I put it back with the other weapons. I need something light I realized. I picked up some knives but I wasn't really good at it. Then I tried the bow and arrow. I shot an arrow at a target and surprisingly hit the target dead center. The guys seemed surprised along with everyone else in the room including me. I shot it again and this time it didn't hit dead center but close. I smiled knowing this was my weapon.

The training was over and we all headed out knowing now was time for dinner then it would be time for the gamemakers to score us. I could hardly eat anything I was too nervous. The gamemakers had the districts go in order from 1 to 13. That meant I had to wait a while. Then I heard somebody whisper in my ear "How are you so good with a bow and arrow?" it was Lucas. My mouth opened but no words came out it was the first time we talked, I was so surprised. "I… I" I stammered, "I'm not sure" I tried to explain, "I just was trying to find something that would fit well and my hand… I guess I just go lucky" Lucas nodded his head thoughtfully and then said, "Well you were really good" before I could say anything back the called district 7. The boys went first. Lucas got up and went inside. It was another 45 minutes before Lucas came back out "Your up" he said as he sat down.

I could swear my legs were shaking as I walked down towards the elevator that would take me to the training center. The elevator door opened and I stepped out. All the gamemakers where there but none of them seemed even the slightest bit interested in what I was doing. They probably thought that a small 12 year old would die in the first hour of the games. Fury coursed through me _I will not die._ I went over to the weapons station and grabbed a bow and arrow. Then I started to climb. I climbed all the way to the top of the rock wall and found a good footing. I shot the arrow straight at the dummy from where I was perched and hit it straight in the neck. One of the gamemakers eyes grew round as I did the exact same thing with the next two dummy's hitting them square in the neck each time. Then I climbed down and went over to the camouflage station.

I knew this would probably bring my score down but I didn't care. I took some of the red paint and a sheet of paper. On it I wrote in big read letters, I AM NOT WEAK. I picked it up and handed it to the gamemakers who's mouths gaped open as I headed back into the elevator to go upstairs.


	6. The Interview

**DISCLAMIER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!**

The elevator doors open and let me out. Abby, Strip, and Lucas are all there waiting for me. "So how did you do?" Abby asks me I shrug and go sit by Lucas. They all look at me expecting me to say something more "We'll find out soon enough" I say looking at the blank TV screen.

Once all the tributes have gone through their training sessions they begin to show the scores on the screen. Its starts up with district 1 then ends with district 13. I watch the scores pop up. The boy from district one who I saw chopping the dummy's head clean off has gotten the highest score so far which is a 10. Then district 7 pops up. First it's Lucas. He gets an 11! Ohmigod an 11! I'm so happy for him I hug him. I don't know why but I do. I feel him tense up for a second then relax and laugh a little. "What did you do?" I ask looking up at him he smiles and puts his finger to his lip then points to the TV screen.

My name pops up along with the number 8. I got an 8! I jump up and do a little happy dance and grin at Lucas who is laughing. I've never seen him like this before but I like it better this way. Abby smiles at me "Good job both of you" she says as she gives me a reassuring squeeze. I grin at her and Strip who winks at me.

Abby send me and Lucas off to bed telling us that tomorrow we have our interviews. Right before I'm about to step into my room I feel a small tug on my hand. I turn around and see Lucas. He pulls me into a small hug and I embrace it. "Goodnight" he whispers and goes into his own room. I look after him. I go into my room and toss and turn for a while its not possible for me to get to sleep not even in these comfortable capitol beds. I roll out of bed and slip on my shoes before trying the door. It's unlocked. I open it and walk down towards the elevator. I click R that I know stands for roof and wait.

The elevator doors open and let me out. I look up at the night sky. Each star is twinkling above my head. _I'll miss those_ I think as a cool breeze passes over me. I wrap my arms around me and lay there for what feels like forever. I think of my mom and Juniper and wish that I would be able to see them one last time. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up in the morning and I'm back in my room. Someone must have brought me in I realize.

I rub my eyes and brush my hair before going down to eat breakfast. Abby is down there but Strip and Lucas are no where to be seen. "Where are Strip and Lucas?" I ask Abby as I sit down "Their practicing for Lucas's interview" Abby explains "Strip wanted to start early so he could get the both of you ready in time for your interviews" she explains. I nod my head remembering that my prep team still has to make me look fabulous before I go off to die.

I eat my breakfast slowly and it's not long before Strip and Lucas return and Strip is telling me that he is going to work on me first before Lucas. I head back upstairs with Strip where the prep team is already waiting. They rip off all the hair that had begun to grow back and wash me until I am wrinkled from the water. Strip looks me up and down and smiles. Unlike last time Strip doesn't sew flowers into my hair instead he puts on a veil that falls so far down my back. Then he gives me what looks like is made out of a tree and brown belly shirt almost I put it on.

Though it looks like it is made out of tree it is really very soft and silky on the inside. He also gives me a skirt that is made out of the same material as the shirt. He also again tints the rest of my skin a green color not too green to make me look strange but a lightish green like the forest. I smile I think I look pretty. He gives me comfortable flats to put on then leads me down stairs. Lucas looks at me and I know he tires to hide it but I see it a smile plays on his lips. I grin.

Once Strip has Lucas ready we get in the hovercraft that will bring us to the interviews. Once where there I remember what Abby taught me. _"Act innocent! " _I hear her words clear in my mind. I smile and sit down in the chair next to Lucas. The interviews go in order again from 1 to 13. I wait patiently listing to all the districts trying to figure out some of weaknesses. Some people do let some of their weaknesses slip but most remain strong and make it sound like they are going to enjoy ripping peoples heads off.

Then my name is called. "Sapphire Everdeen" I stand up and Lucas gives me a small reassuring pat on the back. I walk up and sit in the chair. "Hello Sapphire" the man who is interviewing me smiles he seems nice so I smile back "Hello" I grin. _Act innocent!_ I remind myself. "So Sapphire" the man continues "How could such a small girl like you get such a good score of 8?" he asks. I giggle "Well" I say "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell but I'm very good with herbs and berries I gave a small report I'm very good at doing that too! In school I got very good grades" I smile. I know that if my friends back home are watching this they know I'm bluffing. I'm terrible at reports one time I even fainted when I was in the middle of giving one.

"Oh" the man sounds surprised but he tries to hide it "Well that's very good I bet that skill will help you out big time during the games" he gives me a sad smile and I know what he's thinking. She won't stand a chance. _Good _I think in my mind _that's exactly how I want to come across. _"So what do you love most about the capitol so far?" he asks. I think about this for a moment "I love almost everything!" I say "Everybody here is so nice and the food is so good I've never had anything like it before in my life!" I exclaim. The buzzer sounds and I know that means my time is up. I smile and wave for the cameras as I walk off the stage and sit down.

I wait as the other interviews fly by in a flash. Soon Lucas and me are back having dinner in the dining hall. Abby grins at me "You acted so great!" she says, "I myself was almost believing that you were this small innocent girl" she pats my head. "Well both of you should head off to bed the games begin tomorrow" her voice trails off and a sympathetic look crosses her face I know she knows that only one of us can come back or neither us at all.


	7. Let the Games Begin! re uploaded!

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Okeyyy so I want to thank every one SO SO SOOOOO much for reviewing and yea I do think it was a typo it was supposed to be out of 12 not 24 oopsies haha. And I couldn't think of another name for the President because who ever made these games had to be just as cruel as President Snow right? But if anyone has any Idea's for a name tell me and maybe I'll put it in! :D LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Oh and I have no clue why I made her from district 7 probably because I don't see very often people writing about that district. Also yes district 13 is around because this is 74 years before Katniss is even alive so yea haha. :D**

I toss and turn in my bed all night. I can't fall asleep though I doubt that anyone will be able too because some people are certainly going to die tomorrow. _That might be me_ I realize. I grab a pillow and throw my face into it screaming until I can't scream anymore. I begin to cry. _Why is the capitol so cruel? _I wonder _we don't deserve this! _I want to win the games and go back to my family but at the same time I don't want to see other helpless children get killed. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep I know I'm going to need it.

The next morning no one talks while we eat breakfast. I know that both Lucas and me could surely be dead in the next couple of hours. I eat and drink as much as I can, wanting to be hydrated and not hungry for the games. _Well they are called the Hunger Games_ I think. At the end of breakfast Abby and Strip begin to speak. "All right" Strip says "When the games begin run like you've never run before" he explains "Just bolt out of there if and only if there is anything on the way while your running grab it but otherwise don't stop until you know your safe" he says "Got it?" he asks. We nod our heads.

Abby seems to choked up to talk. She blows her nose and dabs at her eyes and for once I feel bad for being rude to her all those times maybe she did care about us? I shake my head I know right now is when I need to be concentrated. Soon we are brought downstairs to where the platforms will bring us up to the arena. Strip shows me the outfit he has made. It's not to hot but not to cold either. It's perfect and great for running in. I smile and hug him knowing this will probably be the last time ill ever see him. Strip leads me to the platform and tells me not to make any sudden movements for 60 seconds. He tells me to run as fast as I can once the gong rings. I nod and hug him again. I step on to the platform, which raises me up. I look out at the arena. It's a rainforest. Every tree for as far as I can see are packed so tightly together it seems it would be a miracle for someone to be able to run through them. I wait and wait then I hear it. "Ladies and Gentlemen let the 1st hunger games begin!" the gong sounds and I start sprinting like I've never sprinted before.

Kids are all round me running right for the weapon table. _That's what's going to get them killed _I think. Along the way I manage to grab an orange backpack right out of the hands of another boy. He runs after me but I'm faster and I make it to the trees. I don't stop running for a long time. I'm panting not sure how long I've been running for I come to a stop. I look up at the tree and decide to climb it. I climb all the way to the top. Me being from the tree district I climb trees very often this almost feels normal to me. Almost. A while later I hear the cannons go off signaling that someone has died. I count the shots in my mind. 7 are dead. I wonder if Lucas had made it through the first day.

I open the backpack to see what is inside. A long knife some dried fruit and dried beef. I smile I guess that's not so bad. Night falls quickly and I'm glad that I ate and drank so much water before entering or otherwise I would be starving right now. Then I hear the anthem begin to play. I look up at the sky. I remember Abby telling me that every night they would show the pictures of the people who had died that day. The girl from district 1. A sharp pang goes through me. She was the second youngest being only 14 only two years older than me. The boy from 5 and the girl from 6. They skip over district 7 so I know Lucas made it I breathe out a small sigh of relief. Both of the tributes from district 8 and then the girl from 11 and the boy from 13.

I look down and know I'm a good 80 feet off the ground and that if I feel I would surely break my neck. I take the backpack and slide one of the arm loops over the branch. Then I take the second arm loop and slide it over me so if I feel the backpack may be able to support me. I mean I was the smallest tribute here and for once I have an advantage. Being the smallest also meant being the lightest in weight. I grin as I close my eyes and whisper "Good night Juniper good night mom" I hope they herd.

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps. I slap my hand over my mouth so I don't gasp. It's only one pair of footsteps. _That's good_ I think but I remain still not making any noise or movement. Soon the footsteps fade away walking in the opposite direction. I get up slipping the backpack off the branch and putting it on my back. I'm about to slide down from the tree when I think that it would be much safer if I just jumped from tree to tree. I climb back up and jump to the next tree then the next and soon I'm jumping from tree to tree like a monkey. I giggle silently wishing my friends were with me. We would always do this back in district 7. We would spend hour after hour jumping through trees and talking and laughing just like friends do.

The sun begins to rise and I can tell it's going to be a hot day. I feel my belly grumble and I know it wants food. I'm about to eat a piece of dried fruit when I stop myself. _You may need this for later _a voice in my mind echoes. I put the dried fruit back in the bag and put it away. I could last a little longer with out food. I decide I should find a water supply before I get dehydrated. I look for the tallest tree I can find then I begin to climb it all the way to the top. I look out and as far as I can see there are only trees trees trees. But I see a small opening in the trees and I know it's possible it might be a lake. I get down from my tree and begin to sprint in the direction I had seen the opening. Every so often I will climb a tree to make sure I'm going the right way.

I'm almost there when I feel it. Someone jumps on me from behind smashing me to the ground. It's the boy from district one. He has me pinned down, bow and arrows in his hand. "Any last words?" he sneers at me preparing to drive one of his arrows right into my neck. I know my knife is in the side pocked of my backpack if I could only reach it! I move my hand slowly backwards and grab it from the pouch. The district one boy realizes what I'm doing a second too late before I take the knife and drive it deep into his stomach. He falls over a glazed look in his eyes and I know he had died. The cannon fires for him and I begin to cry not believing that I had just killed someone. "I'm so so so sorry" I say looking up not sure if the cameras are on me but if they are I want them to know how sorry I am for just killing there son.

I take his bow and arrows and clear out so they can recover his body. I move at a slower pace before arriving at the pond. So I had been right. I drink mouthful after mouthful of water and eat a small piece of dried fruit before climbing up a tree so I can feel safe while I sleep. I strap myself in and cry myself to bed. I have nightmares that night it's the boy I killed and his family. His family is crying so much they seem tortured and it's my entire fault. I wake up and look up at the sky. "Are you happy!?" I scream "Are you happy your killing innocent children!?" I begin to sob burying my face in my backpack. "I'm so sorry" I scream out again and again hoping they knew I meant it and that I truly was sorry.


	8. suprises! re uploaded!

**DISCLAMIER: OMG GUESS WHAT? I STILL DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda late but its here now I hope you enjoy! And thanks again for everyone who reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN AND AGAIN! :D**

That's when I herd them footsteps. Running footsteps. _"How could you be so stupid?!" _I whisper hiss to myself. Screaming like a total maniac is going to draw tributes in just to kill me. Then the footsteps stop. I beg their going in the opposite direction and that's why I can no longer here them. I feel my breath coming out quicker now. My eyes scan the ground for any sign of movement. I don't see any.

I let out a small sigh of relief. I'm safe for now. But then a hand cups over my mouth yanking me down from the tree all the way to the ground. I want to scream for help but I cant. I bite the hand and hard but he or she doesn't let their grip loosen. Soon the person has me pinned down. _Maybe I deserve to die here_ I think _I mean I did kill that boy. _I know it's a boy now I can see his blue eyes gazing into mine and he's ready to strike. That's when I see it.

A large figure jumps from the tree smashing the boy over his head with a large fist. I know who this is at once. Lucas. Lucas and the boy battle until the other boy is on the ground in a bloody heap. Lucas pulls me to my feet and tells me to grab my stuff. I do as I'm told. Lucas begins pulling me along through the forest. It's to dark out and I'm too dizzy from hitting my head on the ground to see anything.

Finally Lucas stops. We are at the entrance to a cave he leads me inside. I see some light, which is strange because usually caves don't have a power source to light it with. He sits me down and gives me something to eat. I don't object. I eat whatever it is he gave me and find out it is surprisingly good tasting. I rub my eyes and find my head becoming clearer. I look at Lucas and say, "Thanks for saving me" he nods at me still looking down at his unfinished meal. I see now the light source is coming from a torch that Lucas has hung against the wall.

Then it dawns on me. "Lucas" I say he looks up "Were you in that tree the whole time?" I ask. I don't want to sound like I'm accusing him of anything but if he had helped me maybe a little earlier I wouldn't have this head injury. Lucas grins at me "Yea" he replies "Pretty sneaky for such a big guy" he laughs a little and I do too. I begin to feel very tired and my eyelids are getting heavy. Lucas seems to notice this and offers to take first watch. I look at him and ask if he is sure and tell him I could take first watch if he would like.

Lucas shakes his head and tells me to get my rest. It's not long before I fall into a deep sleep. I wake up and sunlight is streaming through the mouth of the cave I glare at Lucas who is still sitting in his lookout position. "Why didn't you wake me?" I ask rubbing my eyes as they adjust to the light. He shrugs "You look really peaceful when you sleep, I didn't want to wake you"

"Well next time you better" I huff "It's not fair that you had to be on watch duty all night you should get some rest now" I say pointing to the place where I had been sleeping knowing that my body had already made it warm. Lucas looks at me and try's to object. But I force him down. "Your stronger that I thought" he laughs I grin "Never underestimate me" I say trying to put on a scary face that I cant keep straight. Lucas laughs at my attempt.

Soon enough Lucas does fall asleep and I decide that it would be all right if I hunted just right outside the cave entrance. I step outside and I can tell that the gamemakers must have done something to trigger the weather because it is much hotter than yesterday. I see a small stream that I quickly bathe in before noticing a small rabbit bouncing along. I take the knife that I had been holding and throw it. It hits the rabbit square in the chest. I grin and bring it back into the cave.

Lucas shoots up as soon as I walk into the cave. I guessed I had been a little too loud and apologize. Lucas shakes his head as if to say its fine, then he notices the rabbit in my hands. "You killed that?" he asks me. I look at him and nod my head proudly he grins, "I'll skin it you begin to set up a fire. I set up a small fire towards the back of the cave so that the other tributes won't be able to see the smoke. Lucas hands over the skinned rabbit and we begin to divide up our shares. Soon were roasting the rabbit over the fire and having a very enjoyable meal. That is until Lucas leans over and

Kisses me right on the lips.


	9. Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Sorry bout the last 2 chapters I uploaded them wrong… haha but their fixed now enjoy this chapter allsooo SOME BIG NEWS READ READ READ!: Ok so my school was trying to get Suzane Collins to come visit but she said she wasn't visiting any schools right now cuz she was too busy working on her THIRD book in her series AND writing the screen play for the hunger games MOVIE OMG! Haha enjoy and ill keep ya updated!!**

My body acted before my mind. For a few seconds I let him kiss me I almost enjoyed the kiss but then I jumped up. I sprinted as fast as I could into the rainforest not thinking about anything trying to clear my mind of all that had just happened. I ran and ran until I couldn't run any longer and feel to the ground and just broke down.

I must have fallen asleep but when I woke up I was back in the cave and wondered if maybe it had all just been a bad dream. But I knew it wasn't I could still feel the heat of his lips pressed against mine. I blinked wondering were Lucas was and I wanted to ask him why he had kissed me. I wanted to know the truth.

I sat and waited for a long time. Lucas had left food by my feet and I realized I was kind of hungry. I picked up two pieces of the dried fruit and nibbled on them as I waited. Day turned to night and Lucas was still not back. I watched as it began to pour outside and hoped that maybe all this rain would drive Lucas back to the cave.

I was right soon enough I heard running footsteps and their Lucas was standing at the mouth of the cave. He was soaking wet and the water dripped off of him making a small puddle on the ground beneath him. We looked at each other for a long while not saying anything. And in that time I knew what we were both thinking the same thing did I like him or did I not? In answer I stood up and wrapped my small arms around his soaked body and hugged him close. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips before going to lie down.

We didn't talk much the rest of the night. We ate in silence and I could swear I herd my heart pounding inside my chest I was sure Lucas could hear it too. But though we didn't talk much our bodies did. We knew when we both wanted to kiss each other or hold each other close and when it was time to go to sleep I rested my head on Lucas's shoulder the whole time he was keeping watch.

But there was a small nagging in the back of my mind. _Not both of you can win _I reminded my self-time over time. But right now I decided not to worry about that. That's when I herd the cannon fire and knew someone else had died. I shivered hoping for them it was quick and not slow and painful those were the worst. I cuddled up closer to Lucas and he held me close. That day we bathed and hunted and filled up our water flasks to the top. It was an easygoing day until the flooding began.

I saw it happen slowly at first then faster. I was filling up my flask with water when I noticed that the water level seemed to be rising but I didn't pay much attention to it. That was until I went back to fill Lucas flask and the water was almost overflowing. I ran and told Lucas to grab our things he looked at me with a confused expression but didn't argue. By the time we were packed up the water was almost at the opening to our cave.

Lucas eyes grew wide and I began to lead him to higher ground. I began to climb a tree and Lucas followed. We climbed up to the highest point in the tree and watched as the water engulfed our cave. Lucas looked at me and said, "I'll take first watch tonight if you would like" he said I could tell he wasn't asking me that there was no room for argument in his voice but I argued anyways. "No" I objected "You've kept watch the past three nights in a row no way are you doing tonight as well" I said. Amazingly I won the argument. I guessed it was because Lucas was too tired to argue with me he knew I was right.

I kissed him once more before he fell into a deep slumber wondering if maybe I should just kill him now? The games had to end sometime and weather we liked it or not there could only be one winner. I raised my knife. My hand was shaking so hard as I lifted it knife ready to strike I drove it down, hard, and the cannon fired.


	10. Wishes

My knife lodges into the tree branch next to Lucas, I hear the cannon fire and I scream almost flipping backwards out of the tree. For a moment I'm sure I've killed him and sobs begin to rocket through my body. My hands are clasped tightly over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

Its takes me a minute to realize he is still alive. I must have changed my mind at the last second and changed the direction of my knife. Sweet relief fills through me. I try to clean myself up so that Lucas won't notice that I had been crying when he wakes up. I steady my breathing and try to focus on nothing but the trees leaves swishing back and forth back and forth.

Soon enough I am calm again and all the tears have dried from my cheeks. I rest my head back against a branch when I realize that if the cannon wasn't Lucas's it meant it had to be some other tribute. One more person the capitol had murdered I think darkly in my mind. Soon the sky turns dark and the anthem begins to play.

Its then Lucas wakes up to the sound of the music. I look up at the sky with a hollow look in my eyes waiting to see the unlucky tribute that was murdered today. Lucas slowly puts his arm around me and I can tell he is trying to comfort me. I lean my head against his shoulder and watch as the picture of the district 5 girl flashes into the sky. Almost too soon her picture is gone and she, the girl, is gone from this world forever.

I bite my lip hard to keep me from crying and soon taste the salty tang of blood in my mouth. I swallow hard trying hard to keep it down. I gag on the taste but soon get it down my throat. "I'll keep watch," Lucas offers yet again. Its only then I realize how exhausted I am and give in to his offer. I can't help thinking about the girl who died as I fall asleep.

I wake up to a loud thump and a sickening snap. It must be before dawn because I can hardly see anything but I can hear them just under the tree. There's laughter and it's only then I realize that Lucas is no longer by my side. It's the second time that day I have to prevent myself from screaming.

They know I'm there I can tell. "Another down!" I hear the sound of a boy's voice as he high-fives who I'm guessing is his ally. "We know your up there" A girls voice calls menacingly from down below. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you" the girl coos, "Were not?" I hear one of the boys ask. I'm guessing the girl punched him because a second later I hear the boy say "Ow!" I roll my eyes _some people are just so stupid! _I think in my mind

More laughter. _How many people are down there? _I wonder. But before I can answer I hear rustling and I know that one of those people is begging to climb the tree. I can hardly think as I hear the rustling leaves get louder and louder with every branch the tribute climbs. I begin to scamper up the tree like a squirrel moving my hands and legs as fast as I can.

_The tree can only go on for so long though _a voice in my head says. I feel my stomach clench at the thought of having the tribute reach me and me having no were to go. Worst possible ways to die are thrumming through my head making it impossible to try and plan out a plan. _And I thought getting picked for the games was torture!_ I think if that was torture I realize I'm going to have to find a new meaning for the word.

The rustling leaves are getting louder and louder and I know I don't have much time left. I have to think fast. Its then I see one of the boys torches light up the dead crumpled body of Lucas. He looks so tiny all alone on the ground. He didn't deserve to die and neither do any of these kids that are trying to kill me right at this very moment.

But I can't help my self. Seeing Lucas's body on the ground fills me with fury that I cannot contain. I don't think I have ever felt so mad before in my life. It's all I can do not to jump off the branch I'm perched in now and go flying into whichever tribute is climbing this tree. Instead I decide to ask witty.

"Well if you want me your gonna have to come up here and get me!" I call out to them. I begin to climb higher and I know this plan could totally back fire and end up getting me killed but I have to at least try. _For Lucas _I think. I take a deep breath knowing it could best be the last one I ever take and begin to climb higher. "Oh don't worry I'm going to get you" I hear the voice say and I now know it is the girl tribute who is climbing the tree. I let out a small sly smile and continue to climb until I'm at the very top of the tree.

I sit there and wait until the girl's head pops up she grins a deadly grin at me. "Well well well" she smiles "Just what do we have here? A little 12 year old with nowhere to run?" she says putting on the fakest sympathetic face anyone could muster. I give her a knowing smile "I guess your right" I let out a small sigh "I do have no where to run" I shrug "Guess your gonna kill me huh?" I say. The girl knows I'm playing with her and a snarl crosses her face.

I feel the belt that is tucked inside my buckle press against my leg. I slowly get a grasp on it. I swing it out of my belt and lash it at the girl being very careful to make sure I missed her. I did miss her but it was enough to make her lose her balance and fall backwards tumbling down the 80-foot tall tree. I hear her body hit each branch and she grunts each time when she does. I hear her body hit the ground and her cannon fires and I realized I've just killed another person.

I don't have time to feel bad now I know. I stand up shakily on two legs and look at the next tree and prepare to jump. I begin to jump from tree to tree trying to get away from the girl who I just killed and the dead crumpled Lukas that I saw. I'm flying through the trees when I come to a stop. _I never head Lucas's cannon _I realize in complete and utter shock _Lucas isn't dead! _I spin around and begin flying back through the trees the way I came.


End file.
